Sólo a ella
by Boggiepop
Summary: Una breve caminata... Rose se divierte y Scorpius sufre sin remedio, ¿Una visita a los padres?  Mini fict


_**Sólo a ella**_

**Disclaimer:** Puede ser algo muy obvio, y justamente ese es el motivo por el cual siempre olvido de poner esto pero… No soy J.K. Rowling. Todo este mundo le pertenece a ella, salvo algunas licencias que me he tomado para formar las personalidades de los personajes. Hay algunos OC, esos si me pertenecen xD

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que vacaciones con la familia? Hombre, estás a tres pasos del altar…

Scorpius no pudo evitar estremecerse con la mención de aquella idea. A su lado, la pelirroja lo miraba radiante, colgada de su brazo. Aquella expresión traviesa no se le quitaba del rostro y, como comprobaría en unos cuantos segundos, faltaría más que un "por favor" para que ese tono burlón lograra desaparecer.

-Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te lo ha pedido? ¿Ya te dio el anillo? –Miró disimuladamente su mano, a la espera de un gran brillante.

-Rose, por favor, sólo es una navidad con ellos.

-Sí, y yo soy una gran Gryffindor.

Exhaló un nuevo suspiro: aquello no era para tanto… ¿O sí? Greta Martins, su novia desde hacía dos años, lo invitó a pasar las navidades con la familia. La gran y prestigiosa familia Martins, de Manchester. Dudaba que sólo fueran sus padres, hermano y ambos; es más, por los comentarios que daba Greta, podía jurar que sería una lista interminable de primos, padrinos, tíos, abuelos y cualquier otro miembro que se le olvidara mencionar.

-Creo que piensa que le pedirás la mano en el día principal de la celebración. –Agregó ella, en tono de cotilla única- Claude me comentó que la vio mirando unas revistas de novia en la Biblioteca con sus amigas…

El joven detuvo su andar.

-¿En serio?

-No, pero es divertido ver la cara que pones.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me parto. –Le soltó delicadamente antes de devolverle la mochila.- Tengo que entrar a Estudios Muggles. Espero que cuando nos veamos en el Comedor, no te de tanta gracia que la familia de mi novia quiera atraparme como una Snitch.

-No puedo prometerte nada.

Scorpius le hizo un gesto de despedida, ya de espaldas, mientras ella lo observaba entrar al aula, acomodarse en una de las carpetas y comenzar a hablar con algunos Hufflepuff. Antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta, él le sonrió desde adentro. Sólo en ese momento, Rose sonrió con tranquilidad. Pensó que se había pasado un poco con la broma, pero comprobaba que el buen humor del muchacho podía superar aquellos chistes.

Si tan sólo ella pudiese superar las cosas con la misma facilidad.

Volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el corazón al pensar que él no había negado la posibilidad de pedirle la mano, ni tampoco dicho que aquella idea le parecía mala. ¿Tan enamorado estaba de la tal Greta? ¿Cómo alguien que le pareció tan simpático y agradable en el pasado, ahora la presentía como una trepadora sin oficio ni beneficio? Parecía que al final se había cumplido las grandes profecías que solía hacer su prima al respecto de ambos. Sólo que se había cumplido por partes, sólo de su parte.

Se quedó de pie, allí. Tenía algunas tareas que hacer, ensayos y pruebas, lecturas y prácticas, pero decidió deslizarse en la pared de piedra y coger un libro para matar el tiempo. Con suerte, saldrían un poco antes del final de la clase y ambos podían pasar más de tiempo juntos. ¡Qué importaba si Greta lo esperaba en el Gran Comedor! Por lo menos, ella podría tenerle en los pasillos y pretender que ella no existía, y que ella sería la próxima señora Malfoy.

Miró el reloj. Tendría una hora y media para imaginar su fantasía, y en ella, Scorpius iba a la casa de los Weasley. En ella, Scorpius temía que Hermione y Ron lo casaran con ella.

Lo mejor de todo es que, en su cabeza, ella podía ver su mano sujetándola y una sonrisa enamorada dedicada a ella.

_Sólo a ella._

* * *

**_Hola! Un mini fic, un mini fict muy suelto que NO precide ni el futuro ni nada de lo que tengo en mente para otra historia que estoy desarrollando. Sólo una idea que apareció en un día de interminable calor y una notebook que, ¡por fin!, recibe bien el Wireless._**

**_Un beso a todo el mundo! Y feliz año nuevo!_**


End file.
